Honoring Their Memory
by AmazingArekusa
Summary: Edward Lupin has lived his entire life without knowing what exactly happened to his parents. But, this was the last straw. He had to know.


A/N

House: Slytherin

Category: Drabble

Prompt: "What would it take to make you listen to me?"

Word Count: 893

Edward Lupin, or Teddy for short, was the son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Shortly after he was born, both of his parents had died in the Battle of Hogwarts. After the battle, Andromeda Tonks had stepped up to raise him. She had help from his godfather, Harry Potter, as well.

When Teddy grew up, he never questioned about his parents. The thought just didn't occur to him. He was young at the time and did not understand the seriousness about the situation, nor did it bother him. Now that he was 13 and in his third year, the Battle of Hogwarts had come up in conversation far too often. His friends had asked him about his parents and whether he knew much about them. He would shrug the question off, if the topic came up. But he knew that deep down in his heart, he desperately wanted to know about his parents too.

Teddy would sometimes bring it up with Andromeda, but she always pretends to be too busy with something to answer the question. He's aware that she might be avoiding the question because it's personal. Despite that, he knows that he has the right to know what exactly happened to his parents. He is their son, after all. It's ludicrous to not be able to know anything about your parents.

It was around Christmas time when Teddy had felt like it was the last straw. He couldn't spend the rest of his life not knowing what was left of his parents. He had made up his mind. Teddy would come home to Andromeda for the holidays. While he is with his family, he would bring up the Battle of Hogwarts. Then, he'd demand answers to his many questions. Since his godfather, Harry Potter, would also be there, he could help with answering.

When students started heading home for the holidays, Teddy joined them. After a few hours, he arrived at his childhood home. As he opened the door, he saw the old gang was sitting in the living room, drinking tea happily. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were discussing the old memories they experienced together. Andromeda was listening in and hearing the stories the trio had to tell. They stopped talking when they noticed Teddy standing at the doorway.

Andromeda stood up immediately and flew across the room to hug Teddy. The others joined in when she let go after what seemed like 5 hours. "How are you Teddy? Are you liking school?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it's alright I guess. I mean, we're discussing the Battle of Hogwarts at the moment, so it's interesting," Teddy replied. Andromeda, Hermione, and Ron agreed that it is an interesting topic to talk about. Harry, however, held a solemn look on his face. Teddy assumed that it was full of grief.

"So," Teddy began, as the group sat down on the couches. "I was wondering if you could tell me more about the battle," he said, facing Andromeda. "It would help me understand more. It's for school."

Andromeda had developed an attitude hearing Teddy's question. "I told you all there is to know. There is nothing else," she spat. She stood up harshly, knocking over her chair. This signified the end of the discussion, but not for Teddy.

"No!" he yelled. "I have had enough of your games. All I want to know about is what happened to my bloody parents! You've avoided this for much too long. What would it take to make you listen to me?"

The trio and Andromeda had shocked expressions spread across their faces. Hermione and Ron kept their faces down. Harry looked at Teddy sympathetically. Tears formed inside of Andromeda's eyes, though her face remained stern.

"Hermione, Ron, can you give us a couple of minutes?" Harry said, breaking the tension. The couple got up and gave Teddy reassuring smiles as they left the room.

Andromeda spoke up first. "I'm sorry for shielding this for so long. All I wanted was to keep you from breaking. I wanted you to live your life happily," she admitted.

"I would have been happier if I knew the truth. I've lived my whole life without knowing if

my parents died for something. If I don't even know who they or how they died, then how can I call myself their son? What memory is left of them? Who will keep it alive? Not you. You act as if it never happened. You're destroying what's little is left of them," Teddy hissed, his voice gradually getting louder as he progressed in his argument.

Andromeda nodded, ashamed at what she kept hidden for so long. She began to sob and quickly fled the room. Harry stared at Teddy with a sad look. "Your parents were brave. They risked their lives for me, and for you. They gladly gave their lives for a good cause. You should be proud," Harry said warmly. "Your mother was there for me when I was your age. Your father taught me how to defend myself against many dark forces. They were both a big influence in life," he began. "They proudly went into battle. Back to back. Sadly, they didn't make it. They were killed. We honor their memory because they made a difference in all of our lives," he said warmly.

Afterwards, Teddy enjoyed the holidays, finally satisfied.


End file.
